


you could be my punk rock princess

by Crazyloststar



Series: Here's To Never Growing Up [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Noctis tried to make himself as small as possible, curled up in the corner, and pulled out his phone. He chanced studying Prompto while the guy was occupied.He had a lip ring on the left side of his mouth, and an eyebrow one on his right. His blond hair hung over one side of his face, but his dark-rimmed glasses swept it out of his eyes. His nails were painted black, and he was dressed in a black sweatshirt and ripped black jeans. His socks didn't match.He was cute.***Part one in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.





	you could be my punk rock princess

“Noctis pleeease.”

Noctis scowled from his spot on the couch at Luna over his phone. She leaned towards him from where she sat on the opposite end on the couch, hands clasped in prayer.

“Why would I go with you when you're going out to hook up with some rando?”

“They aren't a rando!”

He raised both eyebrows for emphasis because he knew she was full of it.

Luna made a show of falling to the back of the couch with a loud sigh. “Okay yes fine, I met them online and haven't had a face to face interaction before. But they aren’t completely random.”

“But you're worried you're getting catfished. And maybe murdered.”

She did the best version of a bow she could from where she sat. “Yes, you’re right. Just please come along to protect me, please.”

Noctis sighed. He couldn't really say _no_, when put that way. In the end, he didn’t want anything to happen to Luna. She was one of his few friends. “Fiiiiine.”

Luna smiled and smacked his thigh. He jumped. “Excellent! We leave in ten!” She bounced away and into the bathroom.

Noctis fell back on the couch. “How do I let you talk me into these dumb ideas?”

“Because you looooove me,” she shouted out to him, “and you have nothing better to do.”

Noctis groaned because well, she wasn't wrong.

She hopped out of the bathroom, keys and purse in hand. He didn't sit up quite yet, rolling his head to get a look at her. She wore a crop top hoodie barely covering her chest and tight jeans hitting at her waist. Her hair cascaded around her face and shoulders in soft curls.

“You've never met this person and yet?”

She winked and posed. “If you had any straight bone in your body you'd be all over this.”

“Ha!”

She stuck her tongue out. “I'm looking to get at least a good necking session out of this if she is who she says she is. Come on.”

“Whatever. Also no one says _necking_ anymore.” He got up with a groan and grabbed his own hoodie from the chair. He snagged his portable charger and cable and headed towards the door.

It didn't matter really, that he was going. He intended to just sit in the car and play games. Which he would be doing at home, so no big difference there.

“So where are we going?” He remembered to ask as they got into her car.

“Hmmmhammerhead.” She bit her lower lip as she pulled out of the parking garage.

“I'm sorry can you repeat that, it sounded like you just said Hammerhead, which is crazy because that's outside the city and an hour away and it's a school night.”

Luna giggled in response, the one she did whenever she knew she was busted for something and tried to act innocent. “Come on Noctis, it won't kill you to break the rules. Besides, our parents are all at that charity dinner, and those go well until the morning.”

“This girl better be worth it.” Noctis muttered.

Lunas face softened. “I hope she is.”

“You met her on that discord server?”

Luna nodded. After a few beats of silence, she glanced at him quickly. “Thank you.”

They were on the freeway, the soft lights pulling at Noctis and threatening to lull him to sleep. “Well, I can't do much now unless I decide to open the door and leave my fate to how well I can fall onto asphalt, so.”

Luna stuck her tongue out, but she would know that was as much of a _you’re welcome_ she was going to get. He appreciated that about her - he never had to worry she wouldn’t understand him. There were few people like that in his life.

Noctis curled up against the door. “Wake me when we get there.”

“Course,” was the last thing he heard before he dozed off.

“Noctis,” a shake of his shoulder, “hey we’re here.”

He grumbled and yawned. He sat up and looked around them. The street didn’t have the _we’re gonna get murdered tonight _vibe at least. It wasn’t his first time out of Insomnia, but he would admit he didn’t usually hang out in the smaller towns, just drove through them.

They were parked on a residential street, a row of mid-sized apartment buildings on either side. Cars lined the street, and the lamps were lit and created a warm glow. A dog barked in the distance.

It was a touch different than their lives in their high-rise apartments where no sound ever made it up to them.

Luna tugged on his arm. “It's this one, come on.”

“Oh no, no no,” he shrank into his seat and away from her touch, “I'm just gonna stay here. I don't wanna hear any of what you are up to.”

“Oh my gods, grow up,” she got out and slammed her door, and went around to his side. She pulled open the door and grabbed him by the collar, “I'm not going to leave you here and risk something happening to you. I’m not sure who would come for me first, your father or Gladio and Ignis.”

“Fuck ok ok fine,” he got out, well more like sleepily stumbled, and followed Luna up the stairs of the front of one of the cookie-cutter buildings. She hit a buzzer on a box that said _Cindy Aurum_.

“Howdy!” A crisp voice echoed from the speaker. Noctis raised an eyebrow and mouthed _howdy? _

Luna waved him off. “Hey uh, Cindy? It’s Luna.”

“Oh sugar, you made it!”

“Hello! Yes, yes. Oh, heads up, my friend is with me, he kept me company on the drive. Can he just like…chill in the living room or something?”

“You bet, my friend is here, too, so he'll have company. Floor 10, we’re in 5.”

Noctis kept himself from commenting about how both girls brought friends along when they planned on making out together. Weirdos.

Luna released the button. She gave Noctis a smug look. “See, I wasn't the only one who wasn't sure this was safe.”

“Ya cute, neither of you wanted to be murdered.” That earned him a punch on the arm.

“Just be nice to her friend.”

“Okay okay, geez.”

The door buzzed and it clicked when it unlocked. Luna pushed it open and they went in. The entire elevator ride up, Luna played with her hair.

“Don't be so nervous,” Noct offered, “she's gonna be so into you.”

Luna wrinkled her nose, but smiled and he felt like maybe he'd done that right for once. The elevator stopped and they stepped into the hallway. Noctis stayed at her side. She paused at the door with a red 5 on it, took another deep breath, and knocked.

The door flew open. Noctis caught how Luna took a fast breath.

Cindy was, by all technical points, drop dead gorgeous. Noctis was aware enough to know that. She had a round, glowing face, bright eyes, cute nose and a pretty smile.

And well. She was definitely dressed to impress. Her thin strap tank top barely concealed her chest, and her leggings hugged toned legs.

“Luna?” Cindy bounced once.

Noctis cleared his throat and poked Luna in the side. She jumped. “Cindy!!”

Cindy let out something like a small shout of excitement, and just like that, Luna was pulled into the apartment with Noctis barely getting a foot in before the door closed.

Instantly, Cindy had her hands up in Lunas hair, and lips on hers and --

“Um, I'm gonna just…”

He moved around them into what he believed and hoped was the living room, and remembered then that Cindy had a friend over as well.

The guy was sitting on the couch, game controller in hand, pierced tongue sticking out as he focused on the television.

Noct looked over his shoulder. Cindy had released Luna briefly to take her by the hand and lead her to a hallway.

“Prompto!” Cindy called out, “this is-”

“Noctis,” Luna helpfully somehow had the ability to offer.

“Noctis! Thanks love you bye!” The two disappeared down the hallway. A door slammed shut, and Noctis could hear giggling.

He looked back to Prompto, who pointed his chin at the couch.

“Take a seat dude it's cool.”

“Uh sure,” Noctis sat on the farthest end. “Thanks.”

He tried to make himself as small as possible, curled up in the corner, and pulled out his phone. He chanced studying Prompto while the guy was occupied.

He had a lip ring on the left side of his mouth, and an eyebrow one on his right. His blond hair hung over one side of his face, but his dark-rimmed glasses swept it out of his eyes. His nails were painted black, and he was dressed in a black sweatshirt and ripped black jeans. His socks didn't match.

He was cute.

Noctis focused on his phone again while the game soundtrack played on in the background. He knew the game, had played it the first week it came out the year before. But he figured Prompto wouldn’t want to hear much about it if he was playing for the first time.

He decided to check and see if there were any Kings Knight raids in the area. The sound of the app starting was louder than he thought, -

“Shit sorry,” he turned it down and pulled his headphones out of his pocket.

Prompto turned to look at him. Noctis could see he had soft blue eyes, with dark eyeliner around them.

“King’s Knight?”

“Ya uh, ya. You play?”

Prompto bounced in his seat. “Heck ya, it's pretty good free to play; my options are pretty limited for mobile. You in a guild?”

“Ya, you?”

“Naw been solo but still kicking ass with the random groups.” Prompto's cheery attitude faltered for only sec, but Noctis caught it, “wanna swap ID's?”

“Sure,” Noctis was in a guild, but he didn't talk to anyone in it. He just joined so he could get exclusive shit from the perks. He only had two other friends in real life, Ignis and Gladio, who played with him.

They exchanged IDs and they each sat back, obviously looking over each other’s characters. Prompto was a pretty high level, and considering he was free to play, he did pretty well for himself.

“Whoa,” Prompto bounced back and forth from staring at his phone to Noctis. It made Noctis fidget a little. “You’re pretty leveled up, dude.”

“Ya I uh, play a lot.”

“Holy shit wait you have the limited-edition buster blade what the fuck!”

He laughed but shied away. He didn’t want there to be questions around how he got so many of the exclusive and expensive items.

“Wanna join my guild? It’ll help you get more stuff.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward. “You mean it? Even though we hardly know each other?”

Noctis stared. Something in the end of the sentence sounded almost like he was referring to something else…

Prompto laughed and hit Noctis’s knee. The contact made his heart skip. He needed to keep it together, the guy was just excited about King’s Knight.

Prompto must have sensed his hesitation. He sat back a little. “I'm kidding I'm kidding, but also yes please.”

“You got it,” He added Prompto quickly. No one would ask questions; he was one of the highest ranked players and basically could do what he wanted as long as he kept carrying the guild.

Prompto’s phone pinged, and he smiled at his phone before putting it on his thigh. “Sick dude, thanks. Noctis right?”

“Ya, nice to meet you.”

Prompto studied him. Then set his phone down on the coffee table and sat upright and a little closer.

“It was cool if you to come out here with Luna.”

Noctis put his phone down, focusing on Prompto the same way he focused on him. “Ya, well, you're here too right? Same thing.”

“Hmm,” Prompto leaned his side against the couch. There was a look in his eye that made Noctis’s skin warm.

“What?”

Prompto smirked. He tilted forward and let his arm slide across the back of the couch to tap Noctis shoulder.

“You know, they're in there having fun.”

“Y.. Ya? So?” Noctis didn't want to think about his basically sister in any sort of bedroom ordeal.

Prompto’s face moved closer. Noctis couldn’t stop staring back at him.

Prompto’s lips curled up in a small grin. “Wanna make out?”

Noctis eyes widened and he was instantly hot. His gaze flashed down to Prompto’s lips, the lip ring, and Prompto stuck out his tongue to show off the piercing in a very purposeful way.

Fuck it.

“Ya,” Noctis breathed out, “ya sure.”

“Fuck ya,” Prompto grinned and was on him in an instant. Noctis fell back against the arm of the couch and took a few seconds to catch up. Prompto was eager, mouth open and tongue darting inside Noctis’s mouth in an instant, but he caught on fast. Prompto's tongue was glorious, the piercing an added sensation, and his lips were soft.

Their hands roamed around each other, but stayed above the belt. Which was fine by Noctis, he hadn't made out with anyone since that one time at a stupid party his sophomore year two years prior.

He dragged his hands up Prompto's back, who arched at the touch and hummed, his hips grinding against Noctis. They both groaned.

Prompto pulled away a little, pecking at his lips. “You're a good kisser.”

“Uhz,” His brain quickly short circuited, he definitely had never been complimented on his _kissing_, “you...you are too.”

Prompto shifted so his hands were free. He played with the strings of Noctis’s hoodie and grinned shyly. “Can I kiss you more?”

Noctis nodded much quicker this time and his hands tightened on his waist. Prompto descended upon him with a soft laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar). \o\


End file.
